A Look Into A Tortured Past
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Very AU...Very AU read the warnings and AU description before looking at this, It begins with Tomo's death but did he deserve what happened to him? Miaka's going to find out, and perhaps fall in love with a certain Emperor while she does. romance, angst, multi pairings.


**SweetDreamer92: Shame on me starting another story when I'm actively working on other stories...oh well lol. I wanted to write this story forever and a half and couldn't figure out how now I think I have it. I like Miaka for sure, she'll always have a special place in my heart I often thought after seeing her that she would have been better as Serena's daughter (Sailormoon) instead of Rini because the two are so alike. **

**Warnings: AU...very AU, OOC, OC's, mentions of adult themes and situations, language, dark themes, m/m, rape, murder, depression (self harm), m-preg, doesn't really follow the anime or manga in any way if that bothers you turn back now.**

**AU: There is peace this was the combined wish of Yui and Miaka both groups work together to defend the land that is not the main point of the story so that's why it's up and Miaka regularly go between their original time and the piece of history they had begun to love. Their powers are, let's say different it's been a while since I've sat and watched this or read any of the manga but I don't think their powers worked how you will see in the story, but maybe who knows...did they even have powers? :D There will be plot holes because of how of some of the information is learned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FY, but if I did no one would have liked it because I'm a complete weirdo when it comes to plotlines and stuffs :D**

**Prologue...**

"Miaka?"

She rolled over.

"Miaka?"

She sniffed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Miaka!"

She jumped and fell out of bed.

"Hey what's the big idea...five more minutes isn't that much to ask for."

"Miaka."

She sat up and stared at Yui.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Miaka focus for a minute."

"What?"

"I got a message from Amiboshi."

"What about?"

"Tomo's dead."

Miaka's eyes widened, that had her attention faster than any amount of food ever could.

...

It was late when they arrived to the palace, the guards escorted them in, naturally their friends were distraught but the pair were a little surprised to see that Soi appeared to be the most upset.

"You guys what happened?" Yui asked.

"We found him stabbed to death in his room."

"Who would do that?" Yui asked.

Chichiri sighed.

"He had a lot of enemies."

"But I thought he repaid his debts to everyone he wronged?" Miaka asked.

Chichiri shook his head.

"Tomo was troubled and was very mentally disturbed, people like that always have enemies they can't apologize to, ya know?"

"We'll have a funeral for him and move on." Hotohori said suddenly.

They looked at him.

"Is that all you have to say?" Soi asked.

"Tomo didn't strike me as the type of man who would want anyone to grieve over him for long if at all." he said.

He stood up.

"Everyone return to your rooms, I'll have the guards search to see if the culprit is still here."

They watched him leave the room and Soi frowned.

"Does he have to be so cold all the time?" she mumbled.

Miaka glanced at her.

"You just don't know him as well as we do he's not so good with his emotions, but he has a point don't you think?"

She sighed.

"Maybe."

Miaka asked the guards to take her to Hotohori's room, she peeked in and saw him laying on his bed.

"Hotohori?"

He looked up his gaze tearful, she assumed it was for the lost comrade.

"Oh Hotohori..."

She walked over and sat on the bed to look at him.

"He can rest in peace now..."

Hotohori glanced at her.

"I don't care about that bastard."

Miaka blinked.

"Hotohori that isn't very nice."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why are you being so cold? I thought you liked him because of how nice his face paint looked or whatever you said."

"I did like him, until he fucked up, he deserved what he got."

Miaka gasped she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Hotohori what's gotten into you?"

He stared at the wall and only shrugged she cocked her head then swallowed nervously.

"You killed him didn't you?"

"Of course I did."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do, we have a treaty with them..."

"..."

She got up.

"Hotohori I don't know what's wrong with you but I don't like this side of you at all."

She turned and he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, she fell on the bed he moved on top of her holding her in place. She was about to scream until she saw his face. Never could she remember seeing his face like this, twisted into an expression that couldn't be described as simply pain filled. He looked so defeated, in fact instead of being angry or scared Miaka was now wondering what the hell Tomo did to make her friend snap. As tears appeared in his eyes and fell until they landed on her face his expression seemed to get worse.

"Hotohori...tell me what he did to you."

"I...can't."

"Why?"

"...Because you'll...leave me..."

Her eyes widened as he sobbed she reached up to pull him down and wrapped her arms around him, something was off about him but she couldn't put her finger on it at first. She was certain though that he'd lost weight.

...

Miaka woke up next to Hotohori was sound asleep she lit a candle and looked at his sleeping face, it wasn't like the last time she had seen it. He didn't look relaxed, he didn't appear to have a smile, he also wasn't holding her hand. He was clutching the sheet under them she fumbled with the extra blankets he kept near the end of the bed and pulled them over him. She moved to get up and noticed a book peeking out from under the bed, she bent down and picked it up. She opened it and saw a few paragraphs with a date at the top the whole book was like that.

'_His diary?'_

She knew she shouldn't take it and read it no matter how curious she was she returned it to it's resting place and turned to look at him he was getting up but not paying attention to her.

'_Hotohori?'_

She frowned she could hear her words but he clearly couldn't, he glanced out the window and sighed.

"Miaka..."

'_Hotohori I'm right here.'_

As she tried to call him he went about his day until Tamahome knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Are you done sulking?"

"Good morning to you too Tamahome."

"Miaka will be back before you know it." he said ignoring his greeting.

"...I wasn't thinking about Miaka."

"So why are you just getting up when it's noon?"

He sighed.

"I don't understand why you won't just call her and ask her to visit."

"She needs to finish school."

"School can wait."

"Tamahome she had other duties to attend to before she and Yui found their way here, now that there is peace here they should deal with those."

"There you go acting like an emperor again."

"Is that so wrong?"

"It is when you work yourself to death and can barely get out of bed on time."

He shrugged.

Miaka frowned, they had both graduated from high school and college in fact they lived together now and worked with their mutual friend Tetsuya at a small video game company they started together. She paused then jumped off his bed and flip to the date this could have happened sure enough according to the most recent date he'd written anything was at least two months after they left to finish highschool.

"Miaka, I do wish you would take a break and visit..."

She turned and saw Hotohori staring out the window sadly, they hadn't visited much while they were in school then when they were on break and saw how well everyone was getting along they decided to check in even less so they could focus on university. She didn't realize he had missed her so much he never showed it when they did stop by. She blinked as her eyes watered. When they cleared she saw that Hotohori was back in his bed still asleep as if nothing happened. She stared at his diary and wondered how she had slipped inside of the book like that without thinking of it. That didn't happen with any other book she touched here.

She wondered if she would have to come in here every night to find out what happened, she didn't realize yet how it worked but would find out in due time.

**End Prologue**

**SweetDreamer92: Well like I said up above all the holes will get filled in, but I do hope you liked it.**


End file.
